A Perfect World
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: Sirius’ gaze hardened. ‘I won’t let him get Harry. I will figure out a way to escape from here. Then, I’ll find Peter, and he’ll pay: a life for a life. - One shot songfic


Disclaimer: The song belongs to Simple Plan, and all the characters belong to J.K.Rowling… 

A/N: Hope you guys like this, it just popped into my head as I was listening to the song.

"A Perfect World"

_I never could have seen this far _

_I never could have seen this coming _

_It seems like my world is falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

"James and Lily! Sirius how could you kill them?!"

'The scene on the street keeps playing through my mind. I could kill that rat. Hell, when I find him, I will. We were best friends. Marauders forever: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Now, I'm rotting in this hellhole; Moony is believing a lie, his own form of hell is coming to him now, he thinks that he's lost me, plus James and Peter. Well, he hasn't lost me yet; I will not give up on Remus. Prongs though…why Prongs? Oh, God, and Lily and Harry too…'

__

In a perfect world

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I just can't pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Sirius slammed his fists against the walls of his dark cell. 'This isn't right. I've been fighting Voldemort for years. Then again, we all thought that Wormtail had been too. I never should have persuaded James to switch Keepers. So, in essence, this is my fault. I deserve this prison. How the hell could I think that Moony was the spy?' Sirius thought furiously for a moment then it dawned on him. 'Because Moony is the strongest of us all, he's got the brains; he's always got the right answer. I wish I still had Remus here, on my side. Yeah, little Peter fooled us all…'

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish I had you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cause I can't go on_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I can't find my way_

_  
In a perfect world_

_This would never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_All I can do is just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_  
I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold onto you_

_I just can't let you go_

'It should be me instead of James. I'd trade anything to give him and Lily their lives back. They don't deserve death. It seems like tomorrow, I'll wake up and this will all be a terrible nightmare. I'll meet Rem over at James' house, we'll take Harry out for a while…conveniently not telling either parent, James will accuse us of being bloody prats and say I'm an unfit godfather, though he is grateful for some alone time with Lily, it will all end in laughter. God, I need James here to set me straight. I need Remus to believe…this is pointless. I lost without James.' Sirius gripped the bars of his cell so hard his knuckles turned white, and he bruised his hands. Remus had every right to be livid…maybe in time, he'd be able to make it up to him…But no matter what, Sirius would never be able to make this up to James. He'd never see his best friend again. 'James was like my brother, and I'm the cause of his death.' Sirius could feel the hot tears caressing his cheeks, and saw them fall to the dusty floor like rain.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all _

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

'Peter has no soul. He feels nothing. He threw us away to save his own ass. Are innocent lives that meaningless to him? Are we that meaningless to him? James had done nothing but protect him.' Sirius' gaze hardened. 'I won't let him get Harry. I will figure out a way to escape from here. Then, I'll find Peter, and he'll pay: a life for a life.'

9876543210

So, what'd everyone think? Review please!


End file.
